1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club, which can be selected in accordance with various conditions such as a golfer's physical constitution, physical condition and ball line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional golf clubs are so formed that individual club head material, loft angle, face direction, shaft material, and hardness are unchangeable for each club, and therefore, possibilities for altering the properties of golf clubs to be used by golfers with different physical conditions in general, are limited to that how they may fix lead plates to their club heads at most.
Various factors such as technical advancement of aging golfers, influence the requirements the golfers put to the clubs, and the time arrives when old clubs are not able to satisfy the new requirements. As a result, the golfers throw aside their clubs to which they have been accustomed and replace their old clubs with new ones.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is a golf club, the properties of which can be altered by the replacement of the constituting parts of the golf club in use.